Happy Birthday Jude!
by DyeMusicJellyfish
Summary: With most of the gang gone, Wyatt and Jude start to feel rather "weird" feelings as the two spend more and more time together. What could this mean? Can Caitlin and a kindhearted gay couple help them out? A WyattXJude fanfic, lots of fluff :D SLASH FIC! (don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story :D**

**This time around, I'm writing a fictional love story between one of my favorite slash ships: Wyatt X Jude**

**You don't see a lot of this 6teen pair as a couple, which is a real shame because I ship them so hard.**

**Again, pardon my mistakes, I'm really NOT trying to make them :P**

**Anyway...here's part one of the WyattXJude story  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters, setting, and other elements belong to the creators of _6teen._  
**

* * *

**Part 1  
**

**Wyatt's POV**

"Jude? Jude?!" I snapped over the counter at the sleeping store-owner

The blonde was a tad startled by me and let out a mild yelp. Jude is a rather clumsy teen, almost stumbling into a stack of packed, precooked sausages. I couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. He was always making me laugh.

"Whoa, bro, don't scare me like that," he said to me making a slight frown.

"Sorry, Jude, but you were asleep and I didn't want you to get into an accident."

"Accident?"

"You could have burned yourself or something because you weren't paying attention. Please just be careful next time, okay?"

"I promise," he shot a cheesy smile at me, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's no problem. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I took a sip of my java and proceeded to head towards The Lemon.

"Hey, Wyatt?" the blonde called out.

I turned back to him. He still had a bright smile on his face.

"What's up?"

"Are you done working for the day?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was...I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a little while. With Jonesy and Nikki on that ski trip and Jen visiting her grandma, it's pretty lonely here."

"Oh, sure. Was there something you wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Umm, no. Just...just thought we could talk."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll be at The Lemon. Meet me there when you get off."

"You got it!"

I nodded slightly and proceeded in the direction of the lemonade stand. It was really weird being at this mall when half of our group was missing. When I reached my destination, I found the hangout vacant—as in, Caitlin was ALSO gone. I walked up to the citrus-shaped counter, peering over to see if the blonde teen was behind it, but no luck. On the register, a sticky note was visible. I peeled it off and read the content.

_Jude and/or Wyatt,_

_Went to go get the next shipment of lemons. I'll be back soon!_

_Love Caitlin ^_^_

I balled up the note and parked myself at our usual table, proceeding to sit there alone. With everyone gone, the mall seemed so much bigger and with that, much more empty. Such a sad Thursday, indeed. Who would've thought that in such a large place like Galleria Mall, I would feel so...vacant, of both feelings and presence? I looked over at Stick It! and saw Jude handing over a cooked meat by-product to a young kid. By the pair's expressions, it seemed like the boy said "thank you" and Jude replied with a "no problem" followed by that smile—that illuminating, white grin.

**Jude's POV**

Aww man, I burned my hand again. This job totally sucks! I finished frying the last sausage and gave it to the customer. That was my ONLY customer in the past hour. If it wasn't for the good pay, I would out of this joint...but then again, I kind of sucked at all my interviews to other places. And the customers weren't that bad. I don't know, Stick It! is confusing.

I couldn't wait to get off. These last five minutes couldn't go by any slower. I really needed to talk to Wyatt and with everyone gone; I could really get a moment with him alone. Lately (well for a while now), I have been getting this strange feeling around the guy. I don't know what it is, but being around him just makes me so happy. Sure, it's good being around all my other friends, but Wyatt...there is something different about Wyatt.

I could see him across the food court, sipping his java, like he usually does; he seemed sorta...upset. Caitlin wasn't at The Lemon and he was sitting all by himself. Poor...Wyatt...

**Wyatt's POV**

I was at the end of my coffee and towards the end of my patience. I hate being by myself for long periods of time and _this_...this sucks. I wanted to up and leave until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Wyatt?! Is that you?"

I turned around and saw it to be Caitlin, strangling along to hefty bags of fresh lemons in each of her weak, bony hands. I rushed to her much-needed aid.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" I frowned, taking both bags from her.

"Thanks Wyatt," she breathed, dusting herself off, "I had to drag those bags EVERYWHERE! The unloading station on the west side was closed I had to go all the way to the one on the other side."

"You should have called me, I would have helped you."

"It's okay, but thanks anyways!"

She flashed a bright, girlish grin at me and returned it. I put the orders behind the counter for her and the two of us sat back down at our usual table. With Caitlin here, everything seemed much better.

"So, were you sitting here by yourself?" she asked me, arms stretching across the table like a yawning kitten.

"Yeah, I was waiting for Jude to get off work. He said he needed to talk to me about some stuff."

"Really? That's pretty cool of you. I hate being by myself for long periods of time, even if it is for waiting for a friend."

"Yeah, well, Jude's my buddy and when he asked me, he seemed very serious and a little uneasy."

"OH NO!"

The girls cry made me jump a little. I shot a puzzled look her way.

"Ah, what was that for?" I asked.

"It's Jude's birthday tomorrow. I almost forgot!"

"Oh, that's right. Man, I can't believe it."

"He's probably bummed that all his friends are gone for the week. I know I would be."

"Then we should do something—"

"HEY DUDE AND DUDETTE!"

Caitlin and I saw our blonde friend coming in on his skateboard.

"Oh, hi Jude!"

"Hey, man!"

The skater parked himself in the seat closest to me. He flashed me another winning smile. Wait...why do I like them so much?!

"Hey Caitlin, where were you earlier?" he asked in his laid-back tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah, it was so lame," she responded, rubbing her temple, "I had to go pick up this week's shipment of lemons for the import station on the other side of the mall. It was so annoying bringing the bags all the way back over here."

"Oh, that sucks! I saw poor Wyatt sitting by himself and I felt bad. I'm glad you are here though."

WAIT WAIT WAIT...Jude was concerned for me sitting here? Wow, what a good guy. I kinda blushed at his statement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." the girl frowned a bit.

"No worries, you guys. It's not your fault that we have different shifts." I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but I did try to finish work really fast so I can meet up with you."

"Oh yeah, what was up?"

**Jude's POV**

I looked across the table. I really wanted to talk to Wyatt...but at the same time, I didn't. He would probably think I'm weird or something and plus, Caitlin was sitting right there, and I was definitely not going to tell her about it...at least not yet.

"Jude?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

I had to think of something. I was freakin' out, man!

"Jude, is it about...tomorrow?" Caitlin spoke up, making a sad face at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, playing dumb.

"Your birthday, silly! Are you upset that Nikki, Jonesy and Jen are gone?"

"Nah, it's totally fine! I just...I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do tomorrow. I don't want to stay home or anything."

Wyatt looked at Caitlin and then back at me, shrugging.

"We can go see a movie or something?" he suggested.

"The theater is being closed down for that screening of the new action flick. The movies are a no-go." Caitlin remarked.

"What about the amusement park?" he suggested again.

"I don't have money for the amusement park." I said, hanging my head.

"Oh no..." added Caitlin.

**Caitlin's POV**

Our brainstorming was interrupted when two guys came over our table. They were both really well dressed and smelled really nice, though the scent emitting from them was rather feminine, like a body spray I smelled at the soap store yesterday.

"Hello, you guys!" one of them asked in a sweet and peppy tone.

"Hey there," Wyatt greeted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering if any of you guys wanted to the PRIDE festival with us."

"PRIDE festival?" Jude asked, with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, the gay pride festival. It's an annual rally for support of gay rights and it's a fun time for the community. We are looking for a group to go with."

"Ooo, that's sounds like fun!" I squealed, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Are you guys interested?"

"We would," Wyatt jumped in, "but it's Jude's birthday tomorrow."

"I...I kinda wanna go, Wyatt." Jude muttered.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!"

"Okay, we will all go then!"

"GREAT!" stated the other guy, "Then it's settled! Maybe we can double-date afterwards."

"Double-date?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, myself and Greg," he added, pointing to his friend, "and you and your boyfriend."

Whoa, wait a minute! These guys are—.

"Whoa! I think you guys got the wrong idea about me and Jude." Wyatt said, shocked.

"Ohmigosh! I thought that...oh no, I'm so sorry, Wyatt." Greg stammered, looking at his significant other with an embarrassed gaze.

"Whoa, bro, it's okay!" added Jude, shooting a rather sheepish look at Wyatt.

"You have to forgive Johnny, his "gaydar" is all out of whack! Anyway, we apologize—"

"We still want to go...that is, if we are still invited." interrupted Wyatt.

"Really, you won't be uncomfortable?" Greg asked with wide eyes.

"No, absolutely not! We would love to go with you!"

"Aww, that's awesome!" cried Johnny, wrapping his arm around Greg.

**Wyatt's POV**

Caitlin got up from the table and walked over to the lemonade stand. She was rummaging over the counter for a good minute or so. Not long after, she came back with a post-it note and handed it to the couple.

"Here are all of our numbers so we can meet you tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"Oh, awesome! Thank you, Caitlin!" cheered Johnny with a happy jump.

"Anyway, I think we better go before traffic picks up," added Greg.

"Have a nice night, dudes!" waved Jude at the couple as they turned to leave.

"Goodbye, you guys. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

And with that, the couple walked towards the sun-lit exit hand-in-hand. For some reason, I could help but stare at them. The closeness between the two men was...engaging and oh so beautiful, nothing like I have seen in my entire sixteen years of living. Just before exiting the glass double-doors of the grand shopping center, Greg and Johnny exchanged at a romantic kiss. What was it inside of me that made it feel so...natural?

Upon seeing the unexpected smile grow on my face, Caitlin whipped around in her chair and saw the pair as well, subsequently putting her clasped hands to her smooth, lightly-tanned face.

"Aww that is soo adorable!" she said in an awestruck manner.

"Yeah, go those dudes!" chimed Jude.

After a short silence, the blonde girl began chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny, Caitlin?" I asked, with a raise of my eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing," she responded through stifled snickers.

"Seriously, what are you laughing at?"

"Don't get mad, but it's what Johnny said about you two...I thought it was cute!"

"Are you talking about him saying that me and Wyatt were "a thing"? Jude asked, mildly slumped in his chair.

"Haha, yeah! To be honest, I can kind of see it!"

"WAIT, WHAT!" I was shocked at her.

"It's no big deal Wyatt. Besides, ever since this our friends left, I noticed how close you two are."

I started to groan; not out of disgust, but out of pure humiliation.

"This is so awkward..." whined Jude, cowering behind his skateboard, which he was shielding his crimson face with.

"Yeah...no kidding," I added, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but I think you two would make a great couple."

With that, the girl got up from the table and draped her purse over her shoulder.

"It's getting late, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Caitlin!"

"Bye, dudette!"

The girl was out with no time to waste. Looking up, I can the orange and purple sky though the transparent roofs. Looking at the big mall clock, the time read six o'clock. I rose from the chair, prepping for my own departure.

"Jude, I think I'm doing to head out, too. Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh dude, that would be awesome. Thank you!"

There it was again—that engaging grin of sparkling white.

Jude lives a couple blocks from my house and so driving him home wasn't an issue. Of all of our friends, Caitlin, Jen, Nikki, and I are the only ones who have a license, so we often take turns in taking Jonesy and Jude wherever they need to go. Jude climbed in the front seat of my maroon-coloured convertible, skateboard clutched tightly in his grasp.

"You can just toss it in the back seat if you want." I offered.

"Nah, it's okay."

The car ride was rather silent. Not wanting to take my eyes off the road, I couldn't help but look out of the corner of my eye at the blonde boy on the passenger side. He didn't notice it, but I could see his deep-blue irises falling upon me, followed by a slight smile. It was warm and I really liked it. Jude was always so friendly to everyone—and this week; I really got to take it all in, being one of the two main people he sees regularly. I let out a slight giggle.

"What's so funny, Wyatt?" he asked, rather wide-eyed.

Was I really THAT loud?

"Oh, it's nothing, just...nothing." I answered.

"Oh...okay." he slumped back.

We arrived at his flat in no later than ten minutes. The blonde unbuckled his seat belt and looked at me.

"Thanks, Wyatt. You are a really good friend!"

"Oh, it's no problem, Jude."

Much to my surprise, the guy hugged me and not in a "bro" way, but in a much tenderer way—arms around my neck and fingers intertwined in the dreadlocks growing on the back of my head. He released me in a matter of seconds, his face flushed with crimson.

"See ya, dude!" he waved, stumbling, almost tripping, out of my car.

I felt the back of my head where he touched me. Though he was gone, I could still feel his presence. What's...going on?

* * *

**Whoa now! What's going on here?! Hahaha. Expect "Part 2" in the near future, but while you wait let me know what you think so far. Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! just added a new part :D**

**Here's part 2 of the WyattXJude love story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters, setting, and other elements belong to the creators of **_**6teen.**_

* * *

**Part 2**

**Caitlin's POV**

No more than four hours went by since I left Jude and Wyatt at The Lemon. My words running through my head like a spiral of inappropriate appellations. I know it wasn't my place to say anything, but ever since Jude's ending with Starr and Wyatt's bitter break-up with Serena, I can't help but see a connection—a possible romantic "spark" between the two boys. It's really not my place, and I should really calm down.

I was laid out on my queen-sized bed, my baby-pink, rhinestone-embroidered sheets in complete array as vibrant shades of pink nail polish capsules were sprawled about the surface as I painted my already glossy fingers on this reclusive Thursday evening. Upon completing my pinkie finger, I felt the low vibration of cellphone that was burrowing just above my navel. I closed the exposed paint and pushed it to the side, making way for my frantic mobile device. The screen illuminated vibrantly, saying that I had three text messages from Jude. Oh, no...I must have embarrassed him today about the whole "him and Wyatt" thing. I've never seen Jude angry before but this time, I felt a sense of impending music that I would now have to face. My fears descended as my brow rose at the anxious messages before me.

**(Caitlin, u up?...I really need some advice...hello?)**

I sent the skater a message back.

**(I'm up, just doing my nails. What's up?)**

I paused for a moment. The messenger indicated that Jude read my text and a loading animation appeared, informing me he was responding. I waited...a bit worried.

**(Caitlin, I have a bit of a problem?)**

**...**

**(Why? Did something happen?)**

**...**

**(Yes, something terrible!)**

**...**

**(Ohmigosh! WHAT'S GOING ON?)**

**...**

**(I think I fell in love...)**

**...**

**(You fell in love? That's not a bad thing! That's great news.)**

**...**

**(It isn't for me...)**

**...**

**(Why do you say that?!)**

**...**

**(The person I like...I shouldn't like.)**

**...**

**(Oh, no! Don't tell me you are seeing Starr again!)**

**...**

**(Nooooo way! WORSE!)**

**...**

**(Worse?)**

**...**

**(Caitlin, I'm in love with another guy. And I have been for a while.)**

**...**

**(Wait, Jude, you're...gay?)**

Jude disappeared for a good ten minutes. What happened?! How is he going to hit me with this kind of information and then just up and leave?! Who was this guy he was referring to? Is it Jonesy? Wyatt? One of the Albatross &amp; Finch models? C'mon, Jude...don't leave me in the dark. Suddenly, my phone vibrated again. I scrambled to read.

**(Yeah...I am. I tried to prove myself that I wasn't but yeah, I am...especially for **_**him**_**.)**

**...**

**(Who's the lucky guy?)**

**...**

**(Do I really have to say it?)**

I froze. What could he have meant by that? I mean...does trust me? Jude is not one for cliffhangers, especially now—I can feel the blonde teen's anxiety through all of his messages.

**(Yes, Jude! I promise, I won't tell anyone)**

**...**

**(C'mon Caitlin)**

**...**

I really didn't know how to respond. This confession now became a challenge—a challenge to guess his crush. Its times like this where I feel the most stupid. Gahh Jude, c'mon and just tell me who you are—Oh! Ohmigosh...NOOOOO WAYY!

It answer hit me and the feeling was sweet. I called to mind the day's events. I remembered his face going crimson when he realized that Johnny and Greg were an item. I remembered the strong wanting to spend his birthday at a gay pride festival. And lastly, I remembered Wyatt. Jude seemed very...very "quiet" around Wyatt, not in a bad way, just in the sense that he was hiding something from both Wyatt and myself. But of course, Wyatt...it was always Wyatt. I knew I was right about the two. All this new information was making me so giddy on this quiet night at home. It have been a good five minutes and I decided to text Jude back, my writing speed increasing at such an exciting revelation.

**(It's Wyatt, isn't it?!)**

**...**

I waited...

**(Yeah...Wyatt.)**

**...**

**(Jude! Ohmigosh, that's so cute)**

**...**

**(No, it's dangerous.)**

**...**

**(Jude, we live in a pretty good city. Stuff like that shouldn't be a problem.)**

**...**

**(Not that. What about **_**him**_**? He's going to be so mad at me!)**

**...**

If there was one person in or gang (that is, of ALL the males), Wyatt is the most "mysterious" to me. He is a very sweet guy, caught right in the middle between the crazy, lady-killing Jonesy and the laid-back hippie that is Jude. Aside from Serena, Marlowe, and Jen's older sister Courtney, I've never really seen him have a strong attraction to girls. But Jude was right...how WOULD Wyatt take this? This time, I didn't have an answer for the love-struck teen. The image of the two boys together started to fade from my mind like a dying wish—a soft fade at the end of a tear-jerking film.

**(Hey Caitlin, you still there?!)**

**...**

**(Yeah, I'm here)**

**...**

**(What am I going to do?)**

**...**

**(Honestly Jude, I'm not sure...)**

**...**

**(I don't think I can face him again without him knowing.)**

**...**

**(What do you mean?)**

**...**

**(When Wyatt dropped me off at home, I hugged him. But I mean it was an "I like you" hug not a "friend" hug.)**

**...**

**(Whoa, what?)**

**...**

**(I caught myself in the midst of it all and pulled myself out of the car before he could react.)**

**...**

**(Oh, Jude...)**

**...**

Just after Jude revealed that to me, I received a message from a number not saved into my phone contacts. I opened the message and it was revealed to be from one of our new friends.

**(Hey, Caitlin! It's Johnny. Sorry about tomorrow, but Greg and I have to take care of some things that came up last minute. I'm so sorry. If you guys still end up going, I hope you have fun. Maybe we can get to together some other time? Again, I'm really sorry!)**

Well that was kind of disappointing. Jude seemed really interested in going and it would be kind of weird to go now...now with just US—people who know us would wonder why we were there. I sent separate messages to Wyatt and Jude telling them the bad news. Wyatt, whom I thought would have been asleep, messaged me almost instantly.

**(Greg messaged me already. But thanks!)**

**...**

**(Oh, alright! Sorry if I woke you up.)**

**...**

**(No, you are fine. Are you doing okay?)**

**...**

**(Yeah, I'm okay, just talking to Jude.)**

**...**

**(Wait, is he with you right now?!)**

That was a weird question, especially the way he wrote it.

**(No, I'm texting him. You sounded pretty funny asking that haha)**

**...**

**(Oh no, not this again...)**

**...**

**(I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier. I was only kidding, but I know it bothered you so I am sorry )**

**...**

**(It's fine. It's just...it was weird after you left.)**

**...**

**(Omg, really?!)**

I already knew what happened. At least all I had to do was play "actress" through my text messages.

**(Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it, really...)**

**...**

**(Wyatt, right now, all we have is the three of us. You can trust me. What's on your mind?)**

**...**

**(Caitlin, I...I think I like Jude...like A LOT!)**

**...**

**(OHMIGOSH! *squeals* really?!)**

**...**

**(Yeah...)**

**...**

**(Oh, Wyatt! I'm so happy!)**

**...**

**(Why?)**

**...**

**(Because if you guys get together...I would be so happy! :D)**

**...**

**(You don't...hate me.)**

**...**

**(Hate you? Why would I hate you?)**

**...**

**(I don't know...but I know our friends wouldn't be okay with it.)**

Wyatt was right. Both Nikki and Jonesy have made many anti-gay comments since we have known each other. Nikki's merely stems from not being exposed to it and the rare times that she has seen it, she said that it was "weird". Jonesy, being the lady-killer he is, expresses much negativity to it, only because he thinks that "a man's goal is to pick up CHICKS." Both are harmless, but effective. Jen, on the other hand, hasn't said a word about the issue, mainly because when these conversations were brought up, she's at the Penalty Box.

**(Caitlin?)**

**...**

**(Oh, sorry! Anyway, what do YOU want to do about this?)**

**...**

**(It's kind of embarrassing...)**

**...**

**(C'mon Wyatt!)**

**...**

**(Well, I want to take Jude out on a date tomorrow, like a fancy dinner or something.)**

**...**

**(Aww, that's so adorable. I just want to die!)**

**...**

**(Can we...make that happen?)**

**...**

**(I'll do my best!)**

**...**

**(Really?!)**

**...**

**(Of course, Wyatt. I...I really want you guys together.)**

**...**

**(Heh, thanks!)**

**...**

**(Hey, I gotta go for the night. Sleep well, Wyatt )**

**...**

**(See you tomorrow, Caitlin!)**

**...**

**(See ya!)**

And Wyatt went for the night. This was so exciting; two of my best friends have fallen in love with each other and neither one knows it. I was mentally jumping for joy, the thought of the boys in romantic bliss ignited my fire. Suddenly, I felt a low rumble beneath my crossed legs—huh?

**(Caitlin, you still there?)**

Aww poor Jude, I left him hanging for a good twenty minutes. I quickly responded back.

**(Sorry, Jude, I'm here. Btw did you get the message from Johnny?)**

**...**

**(Yeah, I got it.)**

**...**

**(Also, it turns out my mom wants me to go with her somewhere so it's just going to be you and Wyatt.)**

**...**

**(Wait, what?!)**

**...**

**(Wyatt said he still wants to hang out with you tomorrow.)**

**...**

**(He...he does?)**

**...**

**(Yeah, totally. I just messaged him. Is that okay?)**

**...**

**(Yeah, its fine. Do you know what we are doing?)**

I lied. If anything is going to happen tomorrow, I want Jude to be surprised.

**(Umm, I am not sure. Maybe you should text Wyatt about the "deets") **

**...**

**(Alrighty! Good deal.)**

**...**

**(Okay, I think I'm going to hit the hay. See you tomorrow, Jude.)**

**...**

**(Bye, dudette!)**

I sprawled to the head of my bed to the nightstand and plugged my cellphone into its charger. The time was now 11:30pm and I was torn between the state of absolute restlessness and the extreme exhaustion. I'm a girl that craves stories about relationships and love and this bond that Wyatt and Jude both share is...captivating (to say the least). I really hope they get together—better yet, I hope they are each-other's true love. I stretched my body out in a yawn, the cold glass of the unopened nail polish containers caressing past my feet. I curled up into a ball and extinguished the light from bedroom, finally able to convince my body to drift off to sleep. Never before have I slept so happily. I could not wait to witness the events of the boys thereafter.

* * *

**Whoo, A nice "texting-filled" chapter completed! What will happen next?!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! just added a new part :D**

**Here's part 3 of the WyattXJude love story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters, setting, and other elements belong to the creators of **_**6teen.**_

* * *

**Part 3**

**Jude's POV**

Whoa dude! Before I knew it, it was already the next day. Caitlin and I talked for a long time last night and after she told me about what's going on today, I couldn't be more stoked. I wonder what Wyatt had in store for us. If I didn't know him any better, I would guess that he would go all out...he always did on special occasions. Last year, he got Jen a charm bracelet after she got promotion at the Penalty Box. Last week, he replaced Nikki's nose ring after Jonesy lost her old one. And then there was yesterday when he helped Caitlin with her lemon problem. He was such a great guy...a really...really...really great guy. Aww man, I'm falling for him all over again. Darn it, Jude, you gotta stop that!

**Wyatt's POV**

It was 11:00am, the mall had just opened and I was idle, standing by the vacant lemonade stand clutching a Frappuccino in one hand and my cell in the other. The shopping center was always so deserted at this time—one of my favorite moments of the day. I felt a soft vibration from my cell phone. The screen read "Message for Caitlin" with a tiny envelope animation and I opened the notification without any thought.

**(Hey, I hope you guys have fun today ^_^.)**

That single message struck anxiety into my already jittery system. I totally forgot that Caitlin wasn't going to be here. I mean, granted I wanted to be alone with Jude but-oh no...I have to make this decision fast. My time was siphoning quickly and the pressure was increasing heavily. I took refuge at our usual table and lied down with my tangled-haired head nestled comfortably in my soft, covered arms. For what seemed like a moment, I was safe, and all seemed to vanish. The bustling sounds of the mall disappeared along with the daylight as I pressed my face harder into the food court table. Those moments seemed nice, but then, I heard a voice.

"Uh, Wyatt?"

I looked up and before me stood Serena, donning her usual teal workout wear over her flawless, caramel skin.

"Huh? Serena?!"

I was rather surprised, and not at all pleased. After what she did to me, I was in NO way happy to see her face. But, being the classy gentleman that I am, I kept my composure and mask my utter disgust for the girl that threw me away.

"Wyatt, can we talk?"

Why?! What could she possibly want?! Is she here to brag about her mended relationship with Chad? Are the two getting married?! What?! My mind and body were swirling with clenching rage that I was fighting so hard to conceal.

"What's up, Serena?" I asked, my arms now crossed and my irked face turned away from her view.

"I-I saw you sitting here all by yourself, I just wanted you...you were alright."

"I'm fine," I retorted impatiently, "just waiting for Jude."

"Oh yeah, today's his birthday, right?"

"Yeah...how did YOU know that?"

"Charmaine told me."

Charmaine does have a tendency to spread my personal affairs to Serena, which kinda weird me out, but whatever.

"Ah, I should have guessed."

"It's really cool that you are doing something for him when all your friends are gone..."

"Well, Jude is my friend. I would do anything for him."

"Yeah..."

"So, was that all you needed?"

"Actually, no. I...umm...wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

Before I knew it, the ebony young adult intertwined her bony, polished fingers into mine. The feeling was shocking, and not in the good way. I felt an overwhelming feeling of negative energy running from the source to the rest of my body. I ripped my hand away in panic.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, my face stained with a disturbed expression.

"Can't you see, Wyatt? I still care about you a lot. Chad and I are over."

Well, isn't this a shocking turn of events! Serena, the older girl is crawling back to me, the junior in high school. I gave her the best and she tore my heart out and drove me to the point of insanity and made me lose one of the best jobs I've ever had. I was defenseless. The girl threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around me in a romantic fashion. As respectfully as I could, I tried to pry the girl off.

"Serena, get off!"

"No, Wyatt! I still love you! Please take me back!"

"NO, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Wyatt—"

"—STOP! I've fallen for someone else! Now leave me alone!"

I got up from my seat and proceeded to walk away. I don't know where I was going but anywhere was better than there.

**Jude's POV**

Was it true?! Did Wyatt really find someone else? I watched him walk away and unbeknownst to him, I had been just yards from him and Serena before he stormed off. I stopped when I got to the Lemon, Serena was sitting by herself, crying for Wyatt. Suddenly, her head shot up and turned to me, faster than I could react. Her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup was running.

"Oh, Jude, you're here!" she said through her tears as she wiped up her face.

"Uhh, yeah?" I replied, not really understanding why she cared that I was there.

"Sorry, you just missed Wyatt..."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He headed that way..." she pointed to the side of her.

"Okay, thanks!"

I put my board to the ground and started to go but when I looked back, I saw the girl totally miserable. Even though she did all those terrible things to Wyatt, I felt kinda bad for her.

"Is...something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure? You seem really down."

"Don't worry about it, Jude. I gotta go. Go catch up with Wyatt..."

"Oh, okay. Later, Serena!"

I turned back onto my board and started to head off. Before I actually headed however, I heard the girl mutter something.

"Take care of him, Jude..." she mumbled.

"Huh?!" I was shocked.

The girl got up from her seat and passed me an evil smile.

"Oh...n-nothing...Happy Birthday, Jude..."

And with those last words, she was gone. I shook my head, confused at what she meant by that. Serena always was really smart, being older than us and all, but even still she had a way of making me feel dumb.

**Wyatt's POV**

I found a vacant wrap-around bench a bit of ways away from the Lemon. I was so irritated that Serena had tried to pull that stunt, after all that she had put me through. And the fact that her and Charmaine talk about my private business really irks me too. Ugh, I need another coffee!

I got up and headed back the way I came when, to my surprise, I saw the birthday boy riding up to me on his skateboard. Instantly, my mood changed. Seeing his face made all the stress disappear. After all, who wants to be angry when they are in the presence of someone they really like and on their birthday?

"Hey, dude!" he greeted me warmly, that smile illuminating once again.

"Hey, Jude!" he replied, grinning as well.

I made no hesitation to go in and give Jude a hug. I went in and embraced his torso. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was surprised by it, just as I was with his last night. After a few short moments, I felt his arms wrap around my neck and his short, blonde arm hairs grazing across in a ticklish fashion. The boy's bony fingers caressed my upper back and entwined in my dreadlocks, a feeling left me in eternal bliss.

"Happy Birthday, Jude!"

"Thank you, Wyatt!"

I released him slowly, a deliverance of euphoria blossoming between us as we detached. I couldn't help but not want to let go.

"So, uhh...what's the game plan?" the blonde asked.

I could really sense the excitement in his deep blue eyes.

"Well I thought we'd go shopping for a bit and then maybe go out to eat. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure, Wyatt? I don't want you to have to do all that—"

"—I have more than enough money; don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"Wyatt—"

I put my finger to his soft, ajar lips, ceasing him from speaking anymore. I took my finger back and pointed over to the skate shop down the nearly-vacant strip. Jude still didn't move. He's so cute when he acts stubborn. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with me, and soon, he was carrying his own. The good day could now commence.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :D**

**FORTH PART WILL BE UP SOON :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! just added a new part :D**

**Here's part 4 of the WyattXJude love story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters, setting, and other elements belong to the creators of **_**6teen.**_

* * *

**Part 4**

**Jude's POV**

The day was going aweeeessooommmeee! Wyatt was being such a cool guy; taking me on a shopping spree for my birthday...it was really nice of him. He was so adorable while he was shopping with me. Every time we went into a store, he would pull out random merch like hats, t-shirts and gear he'd think I might like and, with a smile, put it in my face with a "how about this one?". He always chose the most expensive stuff and me being pretty simple guy, it was wayyy too much. We did this all day and when 6 o'clock rolled around, Wyatt and I, completely swamped with shopping bags, left the now-crowded mall.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Wyatt." I said, smiling at him.

"It was my pleasure!" he replied, his pearly whites gleaming from the setting sun.

"I really had a good time tonight. You made my birthday really special—"

"—You make it sound as if it's over." He let out a chuckle.

"Huh?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to take you to dinner, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where do you wanna eat?"

**Wyatt's POV**

The skater paused for a moment and then gave me an answer.

"Surprise me!"

I smiled. This guy was so indecisive but I loved it. I grabbed his wrist again and escorted him down the strip of bustling shops. Occasionally I would look around at the possible eateries that Jude and I could eat at. As much as I wanted to spend 100 dollars on three course meal for me and him, I just couldn't bring myself to put him under such exquisite pressure. He is a man of leisure, not elite status, so I must treat him like that without making him feel less than special.

Suddenly, I spotted it—the perfect restaurant for me and him (well for HIM more than anything). The place, titled Tank's in big, bold, graffiti-esque letters, looked like a skater's haven for grub. Though this place wasn't the "fine-dining" I had hoped for, I just had a feeling it would be perfect for the birthday boy.

"Jude! Jude, get over here!" I called, as the blonde was purchasing a gumball from the mini-vendors just yards away.

"Coming!" he called back in a sweet, sing-song tone.

When he got over to me, he lightly tapped my shoulder. I nodded.

"Let's eat here!" I suggested, pointing at Tank's.

"Dude, really?!" he jumped up and down.

"Have you been here before?"

"No, but I've always wanted to go!"

"Oh, cool! Then it's settled."

"Okay, bro!"

The beckoned him to follow me to the joint. As I walked in, the place was nearly packed. Dozens upon dozens of teens and young adults occupied the booths, bar, and tables abroad. Before I could take a second look, a brunette female clad in skater-like attire approached us with a smile.

"Hi there, welcome to Tank's! How many are in your party?" she greeted.

"Oh, hey there and umm, just two, please." I answered.

"Oh, good! We have an opening. Right this way!"

Whew! Good, we weren't going to have to wait. We followed the girl towards the back of the restaurant and arrived a small, rather private-looking booth. Perfect!

**Jude's POV**

"May I start you off with something to drink?" the cool waiter asked us.

"May I just have water with lemon, please?" Wyatt replied.

"May I have an iced tea, please?" I ordered.

"I'll have all your drinks back in a jiffy!"

"Totally cool, brah!"

After that, the skater chick was off. I looked over at Wyatt, who was unfolding his napkin and putting it on his lap. What a guy—so proper and stuff even in a chill place like this. I continued to stare at him; I don't know why...I just did. He looked up at me and I quickly looked away.

"So, what do you think, Jude?" he asked me, his brown eyes were starting to get really big.

"This place is actually really awesome," I answered, "Thanks for bringing me here!"

"It's definitely my pleasure."

He passed me another cute smile and then looked down again, as if he was shy or something. Now that I think about it, he's been smiling a lot more now when he is with me...it's kinda weird but at the same time, really cool.

"Wyatt?"

"What's up, Jude?"

"Why are you so happy all the time now?"

**Wyatt POV**

Why am I...happy? Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm harboring a huge crush on you and you may or may not know it and I'm afraid of what's going to happen after I tell you.

"It's uhh...nothing." I responded, kinda shying away a bit.

"Wyatt, c'mon, you can trust me!" he pleaded, "Tell me what's up?"

"Well—"

The skater girl returned abruptly before I could say anything and parked our beverages in one quick motion.

"HERE YOU ARE, A WATER WITH LEMON AND AN ICED TEA!"

"Thank you so much!" I replied

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Ummm...yeah, I think we are. May I have a burger with no tomatoes or onions and Jude, what do you want?"

"I'll have the Grand Slam Nachos, please?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"And will that be all?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, I be back soon with your meals."

The skater girl took our menus and was off again.

"Sooo...Wyatt?"

"Sooo...what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Why I am so happy?"

"Yeah, why?"

I paused for a minute. I wanted to tell him, but...I just couldn't, not yet anyway.

"I'm just thinking about someone..."

"Ooo, score, bro! Who's the lucky girl?"

Dammit, Jude!

"It's just this...person I've known for a while. They're really sweet and so cute!"

"Aww, that's so awesome, bro! I hope I get to meet her soon."

I didn't speak after that, just simply nodded and dropped my head. For the next ten minutes there was silence. I occasionally peered up at my crush and saw him fiddling with his silverware. As I looked at his face, it was sad—and not a "Jude sad", but REALLY miserable-looking sad. He lifted his eyes and we met each other's gaze for a hot second. Quickly, he formed a cheesy smile as if...as if he was hiding something.

"Jude?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, dude, why?"

"You haven't spoken in the past ten minutes..."

"Oh? Well, I'm fine, bro..."

He sat quietly after that, his face stained with utter grief. I hated this. This boy—my love, saddened by the heart-pulling feeling I refuse to lay on him. I had to do it. Sure, dinner and gifts are lovely, but my undying love for him...was the greatest gift I could offer.

"Jude...we need to talk..."

"Yes, Wy?"

Wy? Was that the cute pet-name he had for me? How sweet! Wait what am I doing?!

"You...you can't meet my special someone..."

"Huh?" he tilted his head, frowning.

"You...you can't meet—"

"No, bro, I heard you...but why?!"

Oh Jude...

"Because it's physically impossible."

"Bro, you can't use that technical talk on—"

And then I did it. I lunged across the small table and smashed my lips against his, passion igniting upon impact. I expected him to pull away in disgust but he didn't...instead, he parted his lips as I begged for entrance. One hand planted firmly on the dining desk and the other softly cradling the blonde's smooth face, I was in full bliss, unable to pull myself from the "cloud 9" that is Jude. I was in love. Never before did I feel this, even with Serena. Jude broke the kiss with a satisfied but teary smile.

"What took you so long?" he muttered, staring up at me with unbelievable azure irises.

I looked around to see many of the restaurant patrons looking over at us. It was quite a spectacle, not of anger or intolerance but of just complete astonishment and disbelief. I scanned the room then looked back at my crush.

"Heh, Jude, everyone's looking at us." I giggled as I passed him cutesy Eskimo kisses.

"Bro, I don't care...I...I love you." He declared back, pushing his face back into mine, making me explode with happiness yet again. The fingers of my free hand became entwined with his. This alluring moment did not go unnoticed; however, as the once silent dining hall erupted in applause and cheers as we slowly broke away from each other, smiling endearingly.  
"I love you, Jude." I whispered to the blonde, caressing his soft, now-crimson face.

"I love you, Wyatt." he responded, a tear of sweet joy falling.

A moment later, the waitress returned to our table with our meals. Though we stopped kissing each other, our attention was completely preoccupied with each other.

"So I'm guessing you're going to want these "to-go"?" she joked.

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done and about time, too ^_^. Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Epilogue)

**Hey everyone! I wanted to take moment to apologize for the delay on the last part! There was just a lot of stuff happening on the outside world and yeah...sorry : (  
**

**Anyway, Here's the final part of the WyattXJude love story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. The characters, setting, and other elements belong to the creators of **_**6teen.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Wyatt's POV**

Three days seemed to fly by since I started my steady relationship with Jude and let me tell you, I couldn't be happier. Sure, work was a drag and the days were long, but every moment I got to spend in his company made it all worth it. Today was also great because it was the day Jen, Nikki and Jonesy would come back after their respective trips. I was so excited and nervous at the same time, as Jude and I vowed that we would tell our friends about "us" when we saw them in person.

"Ohmigosh, guys, how was your trip?" called Caitlin from her lemonade stand.

Nikki and Jonesy plopped down sluggishly at the table, showing signs of both lack of sleep and mild frustration.

"Ugh, killer!" groaned the purple-haired punk, rubbing her temple.

"You look so tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, after we got back. Jonesy was still relatively "wired" and so I was dealing with his shenanigans until five in the morning."

Nikki looked at me as I sipped my coffee, bearing a face similar to that of a beggar child before a rich man. While usually very hostile when it comes to my brew, knowing of the impending hostility against me that was sure to come within the hour convinced me to surrender it. I slid my coffee across the table and the girl drank the beverage in several quick gulps.

"I'll reimburse you or get you a new one" she said, a tad chipper as she chucked the empty container in the bin.

That was kind of a bummer, but that was no problem. I sat at the table nervous beyond belief. Nikki, who had just downed the last of my coffee, slumped onto the surface of the table while her now-boyfriend was rubbing her back.

"So, Wyatt?" shot Jonesy, much to my surprise.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you guys this week?"

Me and Caitlin looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh my god, you didn't?!" Jonesy yelled, somewhat shaking the punk teen to wake up.

"Wait, what?"

"You and Caitlin, right?"

"What?! No, Jonesy!"

"Oh, sorry bro. Anyway, am I in the ballpark?"

"Kinda...yeah!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am actually with someone now."

"Whoa, dude, when did this happen?!"

"It happened a few days ago. I didn't want to say anything until you came back."

"Oh, well thanks, bro! Who's the lucky girl? When will we get to meet her?"

Caitlin and I looked at each other again, this time, her face a bit uneasy now. She touched my hand for courage, though the closer the time came to reveal I wasn't really afraid anymore. I nodded to her and gave her a half smile before returning to the tall teen.

"You'll see them within the hour." I declared.

Not a moment after, Jen came to the table, much more content than the other two returners.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted with a smile as she sat down.

"Jen?!" Jonesy roared, "Are you seeing—"

"Dude, stop it! It's not some girl you know..."

Jen shot glances at Jonesy and me, utterly confused.

"Umm, am I missing something here?"

I was about to answer her but Jonesy cut me off.

"Wyatt's got a secret girlfriend and won't tell us who she is!" a noticeable aggravation growing in the boy's voice.

I rolled my eyes at him and shot a look at the red-head.

"I'm seeing someone...who will be here shortly and Jonesy it is NOT a girl you know...I cannot stress that enough."

"Whatever, dude."

I rolled my eyes a second time but this time, caught a sense of joy at the end. Coming in from behind Jonesy and Nikki was him—my beautiful, amazing boyfriend Jude. In all his blonde glory, the boy zoomed through the food court to our table in mere seconds.

"Duuuuddees!" exclaimed the skater with a radiant grin.

"Juuuddee!" replied Jonesy, bumping fists with him.

Upon seeing that there were no open seats for him, I shot up from my own and vacated it, just for him. Like a gentleman would a lady, I seated him kindly, much to our friends' befuddlement. I grabbed a chair from an unused dining table and park myself next to my love (rather close, if I may say so myself). He took his hand from his lap and held mine tightly, a sight obscured from the rest of the party sans Caitlin, who sat right next to Jude. I looked deep into his oceanic irises and smiled at him pensively. Nothing else mattered for that split moment in time—that is, until we were interrupted by the irritated snapping of the tall boy across the table. We broke our romantic trance.

"What the hell is up with you guys?!" he barked.

I sat quietly, unsure about how to explain what just occurred. I wanted to tell them so bad, but the pressure was building up too much inside and...and it hurt me. Suddenly I felt my left hand—the hand that had been intertwined with Jude's, being raised from beneath the table. Before anything was visible, I turned to him with sharp, worried eyes. He said nothing, but his eyes and accompanied smile said it all. He proceeded with his actions and before a single moment passed; our interlocked hands fell upon the table.

"Huh?!" they cried in unison.

Jen...Jonesy...and Nikki all stared back at us, frozen in disbelief. They shot glances at our hands, then our unnoticing faces, and then back our hands again. Looking beyond Jude for a split moment, I could see Caitlin making cutesy "fangirl" faces in my awestruck buddies' direction. I turned my head in the trio's direction, Jude doing the same, donning his adorable, flushed smile. For a moment, there was no response, but then, to our surprise, Nikki let out a "huh...?" followed by a minuscule but pleasant half-smile.

"I know you guys are gonna be mad at us...but I really like Wyatt and Wyatt really likes me and we wanna like, be together and stuff," spoke Jude in his near-monotone, "serious" voice.

"I, for one, have no issue you with it, as long as you guys take good care of each other," chimed Jen, whose smile was matching that of Caitlin's.

"R-really!" Jude clutched tighter, more jovial than before the reveal.

"Of course!" added Nikki, "you really think we were going to HATE you for this! I mean, I know I've said some things in the past but...I take everything back...I was stupid and what I said was even more so—"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY TWO GUY FRIENDS GOT TOGETHER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" Jonesy furiously yelled.

Nikki shot a hard glare in her ignorant boyfriend's direction and punched his bony arm hard.

"Shut up, you jerk!" she barked, effectively silencing him.

I whipped up my free wrist and checked the time. The hour to leave was upon us.

"Alrighty guys, Jude and I must be off." I declared to the group.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Jen said, making a frown, "We just got back!"

"I know, but we are going on a double date with our new friends for brunch. We will be back later."

"So first, you're dating and now, you're ditching us?!" Jonesy retorted, slumping back in his chair.

I shook my head in both disappointment and exhaustion to Jonesy outbursts.

"One day, I hope you realize how much of a jerk you are being. Jude and I love each other and that's what it comes down to. I wish you would just get over it."

Behind me, two familiar faces arrived, hand in hand and smiling.

"Good morning, you guys," greeted Greg, his radiance shimmering about the otherwise hostile place.

I stood up and hugged him and Johnny, Jude and Caitlin following after.

"It's great to see you guys again." I said to the two of them, joyfully, "I'm really excited to go to brunch."

"As are we!" Johnny replied, "You don't how long it has been since Greg and I were on a double date."

I turned our new friends in the direction of the table and introduced them to our old friends.

"Greg, Johnny, this is Jen, Nikki, and Jonesy, they were away of vacation the last time you were here."

The couple smiled at everyone and waved kindly.  
"Hello, guys. Nice to finally meet you!" said Johnny.  
"Nice to meet you, too!" replied Jen.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, one of which I broke fairly quickly, as I was eager to have a nice meal with my love and my newest friends.  
"So umm, are you guys ready to go?" I asked the older gentlemen.  
"Yeah, totally! Do you guys want to just ride with us?" offered Greg.  
"Yeah, that would fine! Thanks!"  
Johnny flashed a smile at me as I took Jude's hand in mine and said my farewells to our friends.  
"I hope you guys have fun! Let me know how it goes, okay?" called Nikki as we began to depart.  
"Of course! Bye dudettes!" waved Jude with his beautiful cheesy grin.

It was like a dream. Jude and I with Greg and Johnny all side-by-side holding the one we loved in our grips as we walked into the morning light illuminating from above. A couple after the vows on their wedding day. A fairy tale happily-ever after. I was happy. I looked over at my blonde boyfriend, whose azure irises captivated my gaze, smiling so softly, making him go crimson instantly. I gave him a peck on the cheek and proceeded to do that cliché "romantic arm swing" thing. When we reached the door, Greg and Johnny went ahead.

"We'll go pull the car up, don't have too much fun, you two!" joked Greg.

I laughed at the man and turned to Jude, taking his free hand into mine. I looked at him up and down, admiring every inch of him.  
"God, you are so cute!" I exclaimed  
"Dude—I mean, Wy, you're so nice to me." he said sheepishly, "I really like the romantic side of you."  
"Well, of course! Jude, I love you. I've….I've always loved you."  
He looked up and smiled at me, giggling.  
"Hearing you say that makes my heart happy."  
I couldn't take it anymore. I brought the boy in for yet another kiss, making him blush madly. Before I could react, I looked on the glass exterior next to me and saw the friendly couple honking and waving. I released Jude and opened the door politely.  
"After you, my love."  
"Thanks!"  
On the outside, the sun was bright and air fresh as can be. Today was the beginning of my bright future…..OUR bright future.

* * *

**So yeah, there you guys go! For all of you guys who were nice and reviewed my work. I reallllllllyyyyyy appreciate it! : ) It is your feedback that inspires me to keep writing. I really hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to more feedback. Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
